


When paper meets dumbass

by TheReaperWithGlasses



Series: Movie's are life series [4]
Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Fast Food, Gen, Internal Monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25101775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReaperWithGlasses/pseuds/TheReaperWithGlasses
Summary: This book is truly a testament to the fact that food can solve any problem.
Series: Movie's are life series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906453
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	When paper meets dumbass

**Author's Note:**

> This is the next fic in the series please read,  
> "Zack and mime bomb go to white castle"  
> "The new guy"  
> &  
> "The puppet street caper"  
> First.

It's a hot day in the bronx as paper star leans against a build partly in an alleyway trying to look natural, as she thought of the best way to go about her next caper. She needed to steal a expensive bottle of wine for countess cleo and she just got off probation for stabbing the goat man and she wasn't about to mess this up. As paper star waits for the sun to go down two familiar faces started to come her way.  
"I don't know man I just think avatar was a little lackluster." Said Zack.  
"Ok and just to be clear where talking about the James Cameron film right?" Signed Mime bomb.  
"Yes, like I know it had ground breaking affects but I just think the plot could have been better." Said Zack.

Paper star doesn't pay much attention to the random people passing her by after all there just faces in the crowd of the too many people on this planet, it's not until she spots a sertan former member of vile about to cross the street her way dose she take intrest.  
"Look I know the movie Alita: Battle Angel is one of the best anime adaptations but you're missing the point, if the plot isn't good why stick around." Said Zack.  
"Like you're one to talk mister let's watch the first 3 fast and the furious movies." Signed Mime bomb.  
"Hey fast and the fur-" Zack was cut off buy suddenly being pulled into an alleyway and having a paper dagger shoved up against his throat.  
"Hello boys fancy meeting you here." Said Paper star.  
"Paper star what are you doing here?" Signed Mime bomb.  
"Oh just dealing with a traitor." Said Paper star.  
"Hi in that case you do realize you have the wrong one!" Said Zack.  
Paper star put the knife up to zack's chin to gave him a little paper cut and watched mime bombs anger grow as she did.  
"No I grabbed the right one." Said Paper star.  
"What do you want?" Signed Mime bomb.  
"I don't know, I thought I'd take a stab at visiting you, and the bounty vile put on your head would be pretty nice." Said Paper star.  
"Wait how much exactly do you guys make if you have to go out and bought hunt?" Asked Zack.  
Both Paper star and Mime bomb stop and looked at each other dumb founded not know how to respond.  
"You know, my net worth is none of your business." Said Paper star.  
"Wait so do you guys have like accountants and stuff, do you even pay taxes... oh is that why carm is running from the IRS." Said Zack.  
"Wait what country would she be paying them for... dose carmen belong to a country?" Signed Mime bomb.  
"Now these are the important questions." Said Zack.  
"What are taxes?" Asked Paper star very quietly.  
"Have you never had a job before?" Asked Zack.  
"N-no." Said Paper star.  
"Oh you sweet summer child." Said Zack.  
"Didn't your job ether consists of stealing cars or racing them?" Signed Mime bomb.  
"Yes but shhhhh." Said Zack.

Paper star starred at the two boys in front of her as even though she was as intimating as she could be, up till they started talking about taxes, they seemed as calm as ever. Is this why mime bomb left, she had thought vile would give her ultimate freedom but looking at the mime being so care free even in the face of danger she wondered if there was something she didn't see. She thought about this as she watched them talk about the red head she was holdings previous dealing with grand theft auto and racing and she watched as there conversation eventually goes back to the fast and the furious movies which is when it dawns on her, they aren't free there a bunch of idiot's. This is when she thinks of just strangling the two boys in front of her but then she remembers an old say "ignorance is bliss" and questions if this is true, is not knowing what's happening or just ignoring it sometimes better or will have having knowledge forever curse her from peace.

"You know Paper stars been starring off into space for awhile." Said Zack.  
"Yeah, I'm getting kind hungry." Signed Mime bomb.  
"I think I saw a wendy's back there." Said Zack.  
"Yeah I could go for some wendy's." Signed Mime bomb.  
"Cool, hey uh... Paper star you... want to go get wendy's with us?" Ask Zack.  
This was enough to snap paper star out of her daze.  
"What?" Asked Paper star a little taken back by the offer. "Didn't I just try to kill you?"  
"Yes and I kidnapped my now best friend while in the process of becoming friends ruined his life, that doesn't mean you can't go get fast food after words." Said Zack.  
Just as Paper star was about to talk her stomach started to growl having not eaten much that day.  
"So we are all in agreement?" Signed Mime bomb.  
Paper star sighed and thought for a moment about what she's been thinking about.  
"Yes wendy's sounds good." Paper star said as she lowered her dagger.  
"Cool, come on." Said Zack as he began to walk in the direction of the wendy's.

They enter in the wendy's and the air is definitely a lot lighter than it was at the beginning of the walk.  
"-So you see anime was definitely a influence expeshily when I was younger." Said Paper star.  
Mime bomb looks her up and down really quick.  
"What?" Said Paper star in a slightly harsh tone.  
"You look like a knock off danganronpa character." Signed Mime bomb.  
"Oh shut up." Said Paper star.  
"No, no, no that's her aesthetic." Said Zack.  
The three giggle as they get up to the register to order.  
"Hi welcome wendy's what can I get for you today?" Said the cashier.  
"Can we get two Dave's single and one bacon jalapeño cheeseburger." Said Zack.  
"Do you want fries with that?" Asked the cashier.  
"Yeah three-" Zack was about to give the man their order but Mime bomb stopped him and quick signed chicken nuggets.  
"Sigh, two large fries and one 6 piece thing of chicken nuggets." Said Zack.  
The cashier rang them up and Paper star and Mime bomb gave zack there money. A couple minutes later they get there food and go sit down.

"So that's why letters to juliet is one of the best chick flicks ever." Signed Mime bomb.  
"Dude I swear you ether need a girlfriend or a really unfortunate boyfriend." Said Zack.  
"You know I've never actually seen a proper American chick flick." Said Paper star.  
"Really, mime bomb forces me to watch them all them all the time with him." Said Zack.  
That remark get's zack a hard jab in his shoulder from the mime.  
"Ow!" Whined Zack.  
"But you know that could be fun we could do like a movie marathon we could watch like Mama Mia, Letters to juliet, Mean girls, maybe even Legally blonde." Signed Mime bomb.  
"Uh I'm still an enemy." Said Paper star.  
"I mean you don't have to be." Signed Mime bomb.

Paper star thought for a moment, could she just leave vile, could she just join team red. No she could never join the team of a trader, but would being with carmen give her more answers, she realized the moment she was full accepted into vile there was so much more that lay beneath the surface. Could being with carmen help her, even vile gave her limitations, don't kill them, you can't go here, you can't know this, you can't know that, it was just like the suffocating life she was trying to run from. It probably be faster finding information with carmen then trying to claw her way through the ranks of vile or faster to death ether one.

"Would carmen let me kill?" Asked Paper star.  
"I mean we kill a interesting amount or at least leave people on the verge of death." Said Zack.  
Paper star thinks about this along with everything she knew about vile and her own life.  
"Ok I'll join Carmen sandiego." Said Paper star.  
"Oh sweet." Signed Mime bomb.  
"I just have some business to take care of first." Said Paper star as she finished her burger.  
"Do you still want to watch movies?" Signed Mime bomb.  
"Sure?" Said Paper star.  
"You just want an excuse to watch chick flicks." Said Zack.  
"Yes, yes I do." Signed Mime bomb.  
"Buy the way where is carmen?" Asked Paper star.  
"Oh she and ivy are leading interpol in the wrong direction." Said Zack.

They finish and on there way out paper star remember something important.  
"Shoot my communicator." Said Paper star.  
"Don't worry I have a plan." Signed Mime bomb.  
He grabbed paper stars communicator and went back to the alleyway they bumped into ether other. When they get there he turns off the location waits a couple minutes and then smashes it.  
"There you go." Signed Mime bomb.  
"Now we through it away in a public garbage can." Said Zack.

They walk a couple blocks toward there hotel and throw it away before they reach it. They spend the rest of the night watching chick flicks before Paper star vanishes the next morning.


End file.
